


[翻译][HW无差]误会

by elvina_moqi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scotland Yard
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvina_moqi/pseuds/elvina_moqi
Summary: 标题：误会【原文无题，自取】作者：Anonymous（匿名）CP：HW无差（John & Sherlock恋爱关系已确定）应此promt所作：The Yard thinks that Sherlock is cheating on John, (maybe they see him coming out of a strip club or something IDEK) so they try to save John from the inevitable heartbreak by trying to get the two to break up. Cue Sherlock and John being all WTH.Crack or otherwise, established relationship or not, I don't care.授权书：Of course! I am so honored! :D





	[翻译][HW无差]误会

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Misunderstand](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/403182) by Anonymous. 



“那么，”Donovan说。  
  
John从他的笔记本上抬起眼。“嗯？”  
  
Donovan冲Sherlock的方向点了点头，他正跨坐在一具中年男子的尸体上，往他的喉咙里观察着。“你和Sherlock处的怎么样了？”  
  
John皱起眉。他有种她刚才更想叫Sherlock“怪胎”的感觉，即使她最近几个月已经对叫Sherlock的名字很习惯了。“我们挺好啊。”  
  
“好。”她点点头。“那就好。”  
  
John等着她再说点儿什么，她却只是抱着臂站在那儿，快要把他的背部盯出一个洞来了的时候，John反问了一句，“怎么了？”  
  
“没什么，”她迅速说道。“没什么。只是，问问，问问罢了。”  
  
————————————  
  
Hudson太太关上冰箱门转过身。“对了，我在想我有没有告诉过你我死去丈夫的事。”  
  
“事实上，您没提过。”John说，他的嘴里塞满了土豆泥。他没想到Hudson太太的“就是给你们送点东西，你看上去应该再吃胖一点”会转变成她的自述之旅，但那并不令他惊讶。Hudson太太极为健谈。“Sherlock说过他在……佛罗里达为您丈夫的死刑板上钉了钉。”  
  
Hudson太太叹了口气。“对，本以为佛罗里达对我们来讲是换个好环境。温暖的气候，便宜的房子，你知道那儿是什么样的。结果是，他还很喜欢那些可以处理尸体的沼地。”她在John身边的沙发上坐下，抚平膝盖上的裙摆。“对了，最近Sherlock给你惹麻烦了吗？”  
  
“什么？没有，完全没有。好吧，没比平常更多。”  
  
“他最近关心你吗？没忽视你吧？”  
  
“没啊？好吧，没比平常更严重。”John叹了口气。“你知道他什么样的。如果他比平常更忽视我，我又怎么能分辨呢？”  
  
Hudson点了点头。“知道么，这就是怎么开始的。他不像平时那么健谈了。开始疏远你了。下一步，就是你们俩面对面坐在晚餐桌上，而你却对他的生活一无所知了。你们变成了彻底的陌生人。而这，”她用下结论的语气说，“就是你怎么知道你的丈夫是个连环杀手的。”  
  
“是——啊。”John说。他把盘子放在咖啡桌上。“呃，你现在告诉我这件事有什么原因么？”  
  
“没有。”Hudson站起身。“只是给你一点建议。”  
  
——————————————  
  
“你信任他，是么。”Lestrade说。  
  
这不是个问句，但John还是回答了他：“是啊，当然。”  
  
Lestrade沉思着低下了头。一个黑色垃圾袋从垃圾车中被扔飞出来，差点砸中Anderson的脑袋。“而且他信任你。”  
  
“是的。反正我是这么觉得。”  
  
Lestrade继续沉浸在思绪中，过了一会儿，他突然抬起头说，“我觉得你应该问问他。”  
  
“问他什么？”John困惑地问道。  
  
但这时Sherlock狂喜地大喊了一声，然后他们就一起跑去查案去了。  
  
——————————————  
  
“我以前经历过这种事，”Anderson对他说。“我是另一方，然后——哦，我并不为自己自豪，你现在只是需要结束他。在一切都变糟之前。”  
  
“好……吧。”John说。  
  
“不管怎么说，你值得比他更好的，”Anderson有些愤怒地说。“他是个废物。你是个好人。我都不知道你为什么——”  
  
“你说什么呢？”John说。  
  
“他对你不忠！”Anderson喊道。“他对你不忠了！我看见他从一间gay吧出来的！”  
  
“噢，”John说。好吧，这解释了他应该向Sherlock问什么。  
  
————————————————  
  
“Anderson说他看见你从一间gay 吧出来。”  
  
Sherlock甚至没从显微镜上抬起眼睛。“ _Anderson_ 在gay 吧里干什么？”  
  
John把蛋液倒入煎锅。它们马上嘶嘶响着，开始成型。“我自己也好奇呢，但我没问。”  
  
“呣。我很惊讶没注意到他是gay。”Sherlock的脸抽搐了一下。“我一定是先入为主了。”  
  
John转过身靠在锅台上，手抓着桌沿。“这的确解释了其他人奇怪的举止。Anderson一定告诉别人了，所以现在他们都装模作样的，表现的仿佛我是被戴了绿帽子，而他们都不知道该怎么告诉我。Lestrade说我应该问问你。”  
  
“啊。”Sherlock抬起头。“而你现在就是在问我？”  
  
“我想是吧。”  
  
Sherlock直起身，把显微镜推开。“Harry。”  
  
John眨了眨眼。“Harry？”  
  
Sherlock的脸皱了起来。“我正试图从她那儿获得一些建议，关于你的。结果那变成了她……考验我的内容之一，你可以这么说。”  
  
John咧嘴笑起来。“她在测试你。”  
  
“是的，那可相当恐怖，但很明显我出色的通过了测试，不然她不会对我整句的说话。”  
  
John轻笑了几声。“你需要的是什么的建议？”  
  
Sherlock斜眼瞟了John一眼。“如果我告诉了你，那就不会是个惊喜了。”  
  
“噢，那会是个惊喜？”John转过身查看他的煎蛋卷。火候正好，于是他将它翻了个个。  
  
“当然。不然我早就告诉你了。”  
  
“好吧。”John把煎蛋卷铲出来放到盘子里，然后把它跟一只叉子一起，放到Sherlock眼前的桌上。“那么，我相信你会在适当的时候让我知道的。是我喜欢的东西吗？”  
  
“你会爱上它的。”Sherlock承诺道，咬了一口煎蛋卷。  
  
  
——END——


End file.
